1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for measuring at least one property including a magnetic property of a material using pulsed laser sources. One embodiment of the present invention relates to method and apparatus for measurements of magnetic, thermal and mechanical properties of materials including magnetic thin films and their patterned structures. More particularly, one embodiment of the invention pertains to a method and system that optically stimulate spin oscillations and/or magnetization switching, optically induces thermo-elastic expansion in magnetic materials, and optically measures magnetic and thermo-elastic relaxation transients to determine magnetic, thermal and mechanical properties of magnetic thin films and their patterned structures.
2. Background Art